Awakened
by Little Miss Naughtay
Summary: It was as if I'd been asleep these many years, only to awaken to a world that was brighter, wilder, more thrilling than I'd ever imagined. I had finally found where I truly belonged. Vampires. M just in case.set after edward leaves bella.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! **

**so this is my first edward/bella story and i really hope you like it :D**

**xo**

**DISCLAIMER: IM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE. BUT IT IS IN REGARDS TO ALL CHAPTERS. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS ( CAUSE IF I DID THEN BREAKING DAWN WOULD HAVE ENDED QUITE DIFFERENTLY) I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM ;D! **

* * *

><p>He told me he'd never hurt me, that he'd always be there for me, he also said he loved me and that he'd never before felt anything like he did when he was with me. He lied.<p>

How can someone say all these things and then leave and not look back, like what we had had meant nothing to him but just a way of wasting time. So he left me. He thought he was saving me, and that I would be safer, have a better life with out him. He was wrong.

He didn't realize that he was my life, and I'd never felt as safe as I had when I was in his arms. Him leaving ruined me, he left me in that forest , cold and wet, laying there not wanting to move, afraid if I did I'd have to face reality and the fact that he really was gone and wasn't coming back. I lay on that ground for hours, watching as the sky slowly turned from a dark, gloomy gray to the sun breaking through and raining light over me.

I welcomed that warmth, imagining it was me lying in his arms. But when I next opened my eyes the sky had turned a bright beautiful orange and I watched as the sun set and the moon rose to reveal a black sky, it was like looking at my heart, which had also turned black from his departure. He wasn't ever coming back. And the truth was, that scared the crap out of me.

Since I'd arrived in Forks he was there, and when we began dating I'd always thought he'd never leave me, he always acted like he couldn't continue living unless I was there next to him. I guess I was just a pawn to him, someone he could easily replace. There was always a voice at the back of my mind telling me I didn't deserve him, that there was no way he was really in love with me. I wasn't as stunning as Rosalie, as bubbly as Alice or as lovely and beautiful as Esme, I was just Bella Swan. I was more like the ugly duckling than a swan, and I definitely wasn't graceful or as serene as a swan either. I was clumsy, boring…just plain.

And as I lay there knowing that Charlie would be freaking out wondering where I was, most likely already out looking for me, I couldn't bring myself to care. It was like someone had flipped a switch and I was no longer the selfless, caring Bella who people loved, she was gone and in her place was a girl who didn't care for anyone but herself.

Just as I came to this conclusion I could hear branches snapping leaves rustling and shouts coming towards me. I didn't have the strength to be embarrassed like the old Bella would have, instead I laid there and let them pick me up and carry me home. I wouldn't answer any of there questions, I stayed quiet.

I didn't care that they'd been out for hours searching for me, not wanting to even think that I was dead somewhere. When I caught a glimpse of Charlie's face I felt a twinge of guilt for worrying him, but that quickly disappeared.

For the next few days I wouldn't talk, I didn't show any emotion at all. I know it frustrated Charlie, but I really just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my own hell that was my head. But Charlie was really worried and kept asking if there was anything he could do for me, I wanted to scream at him to stop asking me questions and to leave me alone. But instead all I could offer him was a whispered pathetic 'no'.

Then exactly 2 weeks later I'd had enough of Charlie's incessant questions, it was pissing me off. So I decided to leave the house and go for a walk. The fresh air was welcomed by my lungs, as I'd been breathing in nothing but stale air as I hadn't gone anywhere but my bedroom and bathroom. I didn't have anywhere in particular that I wanted to go so I just started walking and before I knew it I was back at the spot in which Edward had left me.

I thought maybe when I came back to this spot it would feel different, and I was right. I was cold and…afraid. I wasn't sure why but when I heard the snap of a twig and my heart began desperately trying to beat out of my chest, I knew I was in danger. I slowly turned around and standing there was Victoria.

I probably should have screamed, ran or just done something but I was frozen to the spot. I knew that she was going to kill me, but instead of being afraid I welcomed the death and silence that would follow. My heart had slowed down and I could feel myself smiling even though I wasn't happy. And in the moment it took for Victoria to grab me and sink her teeth into my neck I realised she wasn't going to kill me. I mean I'd die but I wouldn't be staying dead.

This was something that not even Alice could have seen coming. I guess I wasn't the only one who was wrong, if Edward thought him leaving would keep me safe, then he was way off. Because as I laid on that forest floor for a second time, writhing in searing pain, I realized I would no longer be the ugly duckling,

because just like the story, the ugly duckling eventually transformed into a beautiful swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! **

**i know i know it's been FOREVER since i was last on here and all i can say is that life got in the way. I know that this chapter is VERY short but i'm kind of planning to keep them this way and hopefully i can update regularly with them like this. enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>E&amp;B<p>

The night was dark and still. There were no sounds to be heard, no one around to hear the cries for help. The air was filled with the smell of the crisp night air and to some, the sweet coppery smell of blood and the underlining stench of death. I loved nights like these, they made me feel alive with power, like I could become and achieve anything.

My thoughts would be pushed to the back of my mind when this feeling took over. It allowed the hunt a lot easier. I would go out in the black of the night to a quiet part of a town and hunt. Unlike all the vampires I've met, none can just stop after a few sips of human blood.

I don't seem to have that urge to kill like every other vampire. I only ever take enough to fill me up. What I experience isn't anything like the Cullen's explained their urges to be like. I can always sate the hunger that rises. To me, it's like how my human hunger used to be; easy to satisfy and quick to fill.

E&B

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys liked it. ill go into more detail next chapter in wheres shes at and all that :) <strong>


End file.
